The Lone Survivor of Tartarus
by TheCrowFeather
Summary: What if Percy was a son of Hades instead of a Son of Poseidon? Takes place after House of Hades. Percy fell into Tartarus alone and fought his way out. Above ground he was only down there for 2 weeks but for him he was there for 5 years before he got out. During that time Annabeth cheated on him with a random Roman camper named John a son of Mars. (first fanfic) Percy x Thalia
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Tartarus**

'I finally fought my way through the embodiment of Hell itself' thought Percy. His trusty katana Shadow in the sheath at his side. He was riding a hellhound he managed to tame because he knew someone would have to close the door behind him and hold the button down. "All right Fred I am gonna need you to hold this button down until it dings, all right?" Percy asked. The hellhound just nodded its big furry head. Percy drew Shadow from its sheath and slashed the 2 chains holding _The Doors of Death_ and waited for the doors to open. About 7 seconds later the doors opened and turned around to look at the hellhound. " Remember you need to hold the button till it dings all right?" Percy repeated to Fred. Again, the hellhound nodded." All right Fred if you ever need my help just yelp for help. Goodbye for now Fred." Percy said. Right as the doors were about to close Percy shouted: " Beam me up, Scotty!". Fred lifted his big ole heavy paw and held the button for 12 minutes. As the doors opened for Percy he had one thought, he would finally see the sun again for the first time in 5 years….

 **The World Above**

'I hope Percy is okay.' Annabeth thought hopefully. Annabeth knew that she has been cheating on Percy ever since she meets back up with him at the Roman camp but she still missed his lopsided smile and his swirling black-hazel eyes. Nico, Percy's brother walked up to Annabeth and turned around to look at the rest of the seven. " I just want to say this before we get my brother out of Tartarus, time passes differently than up here," Nico said quietly. "H-how long has he been down there?" Piper choked out. " It's different for everyone who goes down there, for me it was a month but up here I was only down there for a day and a half." Nico said sadly." If it was only a month for you it could have been years down there for him!" Annabeth shouted in horror. " Well we will be there to help him every step of the way right guys?" asked Jason. " Hell yeah, I'll be there to light up the mood as always." Leo aka the Supreme Commander of the Argo II said excitedly. " I'll be the target of these jokes no doubt, but anything to help Percy." Frank said." I want to help my brother as much as you guys, but we have to get him out of Tartarus first" Hazel cried out." All right guys here's the plan we go into _The House of Hades_ and descend down to _The Doors of Death_ to save Percy." Annabeth said with determination.

 **To Be Continued…**

 ** _Authors Note Now I know barely anyone reads these but if anyone is interested in some context I couldn't fit in the summary here it's is. Now I said that Annabeth cheated on Percy in the summary but for plot reasons, no one knows but a select few these being the readers(you), Annabeth herself (of course), and Piper because well she is the daughter of Aphrodite and can sense love so yeah. And Percy does have Riptide but he had a katana forges for him as a gift from Hades so he has a Stygian Iron sword as well and at the end of The Second Titan War he as Hestia bless Riptide so he only uses it when he gets serious. By the way, I'll try not to have too many Authors Notes but some might be required in the future._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **The World Above**

Annabeth lead the seven plus Nico into _The House of Hades._ " Alright Nico what next?" Annabeth asked. " Huh the almighty wise one Annabeth not knowing what to do!" Leo jokes. ". Nicos the expert here!" Annabeth huffed out. " Alright guys who brought the barley?" Nico asked everyone. " Hold on I have it right here in my pocket but there is only enough for 3 of us to go." Hazel said. " I'm going, Percy is my boyfriend I have to be there for him." Annabeth decided." I'm going as well!" Piper all but shouted. " I'm going to help him out he is hurt." Frank said. And then they descended into _The House of Hades_ ….

 _ **Inside The Doors of Death**_

Percy finally relaxed his muscles and backed up into the wall behind him and slowly slid down it. He took his ripped up t-shirt off and grabbed what little medical supplies he had left in this bag and started patching up the stab wound on his side. " Oh crap, my ribs are still fractured and I'm out of ambrosia and nectar." Percy sighed. He picked up his backpack and sighed through it to see if he had any food left in it. " Are you kidding me, all I have is a snickers, really?" Percy asked himself. " And now I'm talking to myself." Percy muttered. There was a loud beep and the movement of _The Doors of Death_ stopped completely. Percy picked himself off the ground and drew _Shadow_ and got into a ready stance with the blade pointed to Percy's right and both hands on the hilt. The doors opened…

 _ **To be continued….**_

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **It's short I know but I had to get something out. I will make the next chapter longer for sure.**_

 _ **-TheCrowFeather**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **The Deepest Part of The House of Hades  
**  
Percy readied himself for the coming fight. He took one hand off the hilt of his sword and held it to his ribs. He moved his sword to a position he could parry from. " I am really in no shape to be fighting right now, but as the kids say YOLO!" Percy screamed the last words. He was greeted with the sight of 5 cyclopes glaring him. ' Ah well this will be easy' Percy thought. He lifted his hand off his ribs and made a fist. Tendrils of shadows ripped 2 of the cyclops apart and 2 skeletons rose from inside the gold dust of the monsters. "Take care of those 2 guys" Percy commanded.

The skeletons chattered their teeth together in reply. Percy faded into a shadow as the cyclopes look around for him. He reappeared above one of the Cyclops with the sharp edge of _Shadow_ pointed to the right of his body and slashed his target in half diagonally. He landed with oomph and said " Should not have done that big of a fall…. Was awesome though.". He looked up to see his summoned skeletons cleave the last 2 in half as well. "All right, guys thanks for the help you can go back to the Underworld now," Percy said. Both skeletons saluted him and shifted into the ground. " PERCY!" he heard many people shout.

 **10 Minutes Before Hand, Above Ground**

Annabeth, Piper, and Frank slowly sneaked there way down to the deepest part of the house. They heard the telltale sounds of Percy, him screaming something stupid. " as the kids say YOLO!" Percy shouted. " Come on guys we must be close" Piper muttered. Frank pulled out his bow then put an arrow on the string. " Follow my lead here guys," Frank whispered in a commanding tone. Annabeth pulled out her hat and dagger as Piper drew _Katropis_ and both girls crouched down in a ready stance. As they turned the corner they saw Percy falling out of a shadow above a cyclops and 2 skeletons battling 2 other cyclopes.

Frank shot an arrow at one of the Cyclops that a skeleton was fighting and knocked the cyclops club out of the way. As Annabeth was about to go invisible and charge in to help the fight ended. Percy landed within what looked like pain and they finally got a good look on their long lost friend. His black wild hair was a little longer almost down to his shoulders, he has a scar from his right brow to his right cheek. He was shirtless and had bandages wrapped around his torso and was bleeding slightly from his left arm. Piper and Annabeth shouted "PERCY" at the same time.

 **To be continued….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **To the reader who said this is a trash idea and was too much of a pathetic coward to even use their account, I have a couple things to say. First off screw you I said this is my first fanfiction which means my first idea. Second, off you don't like it don't freaking read it. Last off this is a site where people are supposed to help writers not insult them or insult their stories, they are on this site using a pen name because they are too scared to do so in real life. I guess some people are just pieces of crap.**_

 **The Deepest Part of The House of Hades**

Percy looked up and saw his friends for the first time in years. " You guys aren't hallucinations, right?" Percy asked almost scared of their answer. " N-no we are not hallucinations Percy i-it's good to see you again," answered Piper shakily. " Oh good," Percy said and then promptly fell over. Luckily Frank was close enough to catch him before he hit the ground. He gasped when he saw Percy's back, it is covered with stab wounds and now that they see him up close he is riddled with scars and blisters.

" Piper, can you grab _Shadow_ for me please?" Percy asked nicely. " Uh sure...why is there encrusted blood on it?" Piper asked hesitantly. "Long story." was all he said. Percy took his sword from Piper and sheathed it at his side then reached down and grabbed his backpack. He slung it across his shoulders as Frank started to fully support Percy's weight. " Damn Percy when did you get so solid?" Franks asked teasingly. " Oh, you know just in _Tartarus_." Percy responded. Annabeth walked over to Percy and helped support him as well. " I missed you Wise Girl." He said almost sadly. " I missed you too Death Breath." She said.

 **Meanwhile on the Argo II**

Leo was just minding his own business checking on the engine status and talking to Festus when all of the sudden there was a bright flash of light at the front of the ship. He went to investigate with his hammer out only to find the _Hunters of Artemis_ lead by the one and only Thalia Grace. " Where is everybody?" Thalia asked. " They went to go get Percy" Leo answered sadly. " Go get Percy what do you mean?" She asked again. " You mean nobody told you?" Leo asked. " Tell me what? The gods sent us here to help you guys out when you get to Greece and so they could get some information on what's happening. No one has heard from you guys in weeks." Thalia said. " About 2 weeks ago Annabeth fought _Arachne_ and won but they fought on the unstable ground and _Arachne_ fell into _Tartarus_ and tried to bring Annabeth with her by shooting a web at her ankle. Percy jumped in and grabbed Annabeth and managed to quickly grab hold of a ledge. Percy then cut the web and threw Annabeth up to Jason who caught her and knowing he was gonna fall he said to meet him on the other side of _The Doors of Death_ , and here we are." Leo told her. Thalia gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. " You mean Percy has been in _Tartarus_ for the past 2 weeks?" She shouted. " Yes" Leo answered briefly voice thick with grief.

 **Time Skip**

"Do you guys hear that?" Jason asked. There was a loud shuffling from where Annabeth, Piper, and Frank went. " Is that them?" Hazel asked hopefully. " Nico, Hazel is that really you? Your not hallucinations?" They heard someone say. Frank shuffled into view with Percy leaning on him." Yes Percy it is really us" Nico said sadly. Hazel just ran forward and hugged Percy. " Not too tight Hazel you might break the rest of my ribs." Percy said sarcastically. " As much as I would love greeting everyone, if we don't get me medical attention soon I might not make it.". " I will shadow travel you the infirmary Perce." Nico said. Nico walked over and slung Percy's arm around his shoulders and walked into a shadow disappearing.

 _ **-TheCrowFeather**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **I know its been a while since the last chapter so here you go. You guys seem to like this story so far. This chapter is what I would like to call a flashback chapter, this will not be following the end of last chapter so you guys will have to wait till next time for that. This will be a peak into some of the things that Percy went through down in Tartarus.**_

"Well this is boring." Percy sighed. He was falling down into the one place he hoped he would never have to go to. Percy suddenly started singing " Your magic white rabbit, Has left its writing on the wall, We follow like Alice, And just keep diving down the hole!". All of a sudden Percy heard clapping from _The Darkness_. " What a great song for this occasion child." A feminine voice said. " Thanks, that's one of my favorites…, Wait a minute who are you?" Percy responded. " Oh don't worry about that yet you'll meet me face to face sooner or later I'm here on the orders of the 3 all powerful grandmas _(_ _ **The Fates if you can't guess it)**_ " The voice said. " I'm here to give you a prophecy." The Voice said. " Alright what's the prophecy?" Percy asked.

" **Child of Darkness**

 **Walks the Path to Hell's Door alone**

 **Heed Times Call**

 **And the Outcome Will**

 **Favor the Cursed One**

 **And the Power Within Finally Released"**

"Well' that is very reassuring, Thanks voice." Percy said, voice dripping with sarcasm. " I know now I'll leave you to your fall." The voice said in acknowledgement. " Well that certainly gives me something to think about down here." Percy said seriously. He started doing flips midair to try and pass the time. Percy noticed that the ground was starting to get closer so he shouted " YOLO BITCHES!" and tried to shadow travel…. It didn't work out the way he wanted. He appeared only a couple more feet down from where he was and crashed landed into the _River Cocytus._ Percy's first though was that it is incredibly cold then he heard the voices. " _You will never see your precious Annabeth again, You should just give up there is no way out, YOU SHOULD JUST GIVE UP"_ A million different voices spoke in his mind. Then he heard a voice above all the others, a voice filled with sadness, yet hopeful. " Swim up Perseus, you can make it, show this hellhole just who fell in." The voice said and for a second Percy could of sworn he saw the outline of a female's body. Then he was shot out of the river with an explosion of power that don't hurt him, it actually seemed to heal him. He sat there gathering his wits and his breath then stood up filled with a new drive to live. Then he got hit in the back of the head…

 **Line Break**

 **Some Dark Place in The Dark Pit of Hell**

Percy awoke in a dark cell with his hands chained behind his back with an even longer chain attached to the wall behind him. " What a lovely place to awake in" He said sarcastically. " Thanks I decorated it myself child." A booming voice said before the light became blinding. " Why is everyone calling me child, And turn down the lights _Hyperion."_ Percy said, saying the name with disgust. " That's because you are one" said a another snide voice, but only Percy seemed to hear it. " That's not how your treat your host now is it? Didn't your mother teach you any manners." Hyperion said. " Hyperion let's be real here. My mom could probably beat the crap out of you faster than me." Percy said with complete seriousness. Hyperion just laughed. " Oh really I doubt it." He said. " How do you think I learned to fight?" Percy asked him. " You mean to say that your mother taught you how to fight?" Hyperion asked. " Yep" Percy answered cheerfully. " Well did not see that coming. Anyway I have brought you here to fight in my brothers Arena." Hyperion said….

 **Time Skip**

 **Another Dark Place in the Dark Pit of Hell**

" There once was wizard that-" Percy started singing only to get cut off by Hyperion. " You have been singing that song for the past hour just knock it off already." Hyperion demanded. " We are here welcome to _The Arena,_ My brother Perses controls it." He said before Percy could interrupt him with more singing. Percy looked up and saw what looked like a mix between a soccer stadium and the Roman Coliseum. The arch-support columns were gunmetal grey while the rest of the building was an ashy blood red. " You will be forced to fight here for the rest of your stay here Jackson." Said Hyperion.

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **I know it's been a while but here is an update thought I leave it on a cliffhanger see what you guys think of it.**_

 _ **-TheCrowFeather**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Percy had one thought after getting patched up at the infirmary. 'I'm really hungry' Percy thought to himself. When Percy looked up from his bandaged ribs he saw Nico leaning against the wall blinking repeatedly to see if Percy is actually there. " I'm here Nico really here." Percy told him. "It's good to have you back brother." Said Nico tearfully. " It's good to be back. That place really did a number on me as you can see." Percy said his voice almost cracking. Suddenly the sons of Hades heard rapid footsteps from outside the door to the infirmary. " Is that Thalia?" Percy asked terrified. Nico just shrunk back into his shadow, a mischievous smirk on his face. Percy just fell back on the bed he was sitting on and laid there listening to the footsteps get louder. The door slammed open with a resounding bang. Thalia stormed in flanked by Annabeth and Hazel. Percy just groaned and put his forearm over his eyes. All 3 of the girls gasped when they saw the amount of scars on Percy and the bandages wrapped around his waist and leg. " What the hell happened to you down there?" Thalia demanded. " A lot of things I'd rather not talk about." Percy responds. As Thalia walks closer she notices that over Percy's heart there is an array of scars in a cross pattern with curves on each point. When Percy goes to sit up he groans and falls back onto the bed. " What happened to your leg?" Annabeth asked. Percy looked at his leg then glances up at Annabeth's face. " I was crossing through the _Manor of Night_ and was attacked by something only a child of Hades could kill." Percy said. " Did you kill it?" Annabeth asked. Percy is silent for a few minutes. " No I barely got away from it. It almost ripped my leg out of its socket. Most of the bones in my leg are broken." Percy said ashamed. Annabeth looked terrified to think a demigod as strong as Percy couldn't beat a monster. " Wait did you use _Riptide_ against it? It is your trump card isn't it?" Hazel asked. " I can't use _Riptide_ in a place such as Hell, no matter how strong it is." Percy said sadly.

 **Meanwhile on the Bridge of the** _ **Argo 2**_

As Leo looked around he noticed that Frank is pacing at the front of the ship muttering to himself and Jason is leaning against the railing with lightning sparking around him. " What pissed you two off?" Leo asked in a joking manner. " Leo did you happen to see the condition Percy is in yet?" Jason said after sharing a look with Frank. " No I didn't. I'm letting everyone else see him first. How bad is it?" Leo explained in a rare moment of seriousness. " He is covered in stab wounds, most of his ribs are broken, his left leg is broken, and his right forearm is fractured." Frank said. Leo stood there with the angriest expression anyone has seen on his face when all of a sudden he burst into flames so hot the wooden deck was starting to creak. " Calm down Leo there is nothing we can do." Piper said sadly. " I understand that." Leo said. As Frank was about to start talking they heard a hissing noise get closer to the ship. They also heard footsteps running and then the door to the cabin of the _Argo 2_ flew open and out came Percy with a determined expression on his face. " Percy what the hell are you doing!" They heard Thalia scream from inside. " This is that monster I told you about. Now back up and let me and Nico handle this!" Percy responded with a commanding tone. Nico appeared out of a shadow next to Percy and threw him a piece of _Ambrosia_. Percy ate it quickly then drew his katana in one hand and uncapped _Riptide_ in his other hand then got into a battle ready stance. A huge shadow loomed over the hull of the _Argo II,_ Two large wings were clearly visible amongst the shadows. The creature lands aboard the top of the deck, as shadows started swirling around both Nico and Percy. The shadows around Nico increase as he draws his sword and the rest of the seven start hearing screams of the damned from where Nico is standing. As this is happening the shadows around Percy part slightly as flames start spreading of _Riptide's_ blade, scorching the deck of the _Argo II._ "How do we kill it, Percy?" Nico asked, voice filled with determination. "Go for the wings Nico,I'll take it head on." Percy said with grim determination. Nico ran at the shadowy creature and leapt on it's back. Percy switched grip on his katana to an ice-pick grip with the blade pointed towards his back and raised _Riptide_ in front of him. The fire spreading from the bronze blade increased in intensity as Percy launched himself forward, leading with a strike from _Shadow,_ Percy slashed through the left wing of the demonic creature as NIco brought down a heavy strike on the creatures right wing. Percy and Nico both jumped back as the creatures wings crumbled to the ground and the rest of the seven finally saw what the demonic creature really looked like. Standing at 8 feet tall with two twisted horns raising its height to 10 feet, with rippling muscles it held a 3-foot Xiphos in one hand and a one-sided battle-axe in the other. " Rather impressive damage you two managed to land on my wings." the demon said in a cruel voice. Percy shared a glance with Nico as they stood closer and combined their shadowy auras. " It's about to be much worse _Raxos._ " Percy shot back.

 **Meanwhile on Mount Olympus**

Hestia sighed as she sat at the hearth. "Why must the fates be so cruel to my favored demi-gods?" She asked herself. As she watched the fight between _Raxos_ and Percy and NIco, she felt an aura she hasn't felt in years. "This aura, there's no way _**He's**_ come back is there? _**He**_ said _**He**_ would never return." Hestia whispered in shock…

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **-TheCrowFeather**_


End file.
